The L Word
The L Word is the 12th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on January 14, 2005. Summary Brendan helps out a young scared kid who sprains his wrist while in the playground with his baby sitter. C.T. Finney, instead of turning himself in, calls Brendan to tell him that he loves him and committs suicide in his running car in the garage. Brendan & Ty find him and Ty helps Brendan make it look like an accident to make sure his mother can still get her husband's pension. Carlos can't tell Holly that he loves her when she tells him that she loves him, but when Holly is peripherally involved in an explosion at a coffee shop, Carlos realizes how much he really cares for her. Cruz investigates one of the men injured at the exploding coffee shop, and finds out that he has stolen someone else's identity. She unwillingly works with a federal investigator, Rice, who is on a terrorism task force when it turns out that the guy she is investigating is a terrorist. Cruz and Rice capture another related terrorist and realize while they're trying to interrogate him that he is suffering from severe radiation burns. Faith visits a slowly recovering Bosco in the hospital. Trivia & Notes *A suicide victim is found in a closed garage in a running vehicle implying death by carbon monoxide poisoning. His skin, however, is normal in color, not the bright red characteristic of such poisonings. *The "L" word that the title refers to is love, as it is the theme of the Carlos/Holly storyline. *Monroe (Nia Long) and Emily (Bonnie Dennison) do not appear in this episode. *JTTF stands for the Joint Terrorism Task Force. Quotes :Cruz (to Sully): You are the man, John Sullivan. :Sully: Is that right? :Cruz: Goodbye King Rat. ---- :Cruz: CT Finney's gonna be somebody's bitch by midnight. ---- :Carlos (to Grace): What is it with women and the "L" word? :Grace: "The "L" Word"? :Carlos: You know…love. :Grace: Okay, look, first of all, it's not all women. I mean, I have never told any guy that I love him. Secondly, I think Levine pretty much loves everyone. ---- :Cruz: What happened? :Sully: I'm no expert, but I'd say an explosion. ---- :Finney (to Davis): All I know is my dad's turning himself in today because of what you think he did. :Davis: I'm not apologizing for that. ---- :Capt. Finney: This department used to know what loyalty and honor was. We used to have each other's backs. :McInerney: No. No. We were just afraid of each other. ---- :Yokas (to Bosco about Emily): We haven't always gotten along. :Bosco: Neither have we. Things work out. :Yokas: Yeah, well usually with you and me it takes some sort of a tragedy to get us back together. :Bosco: Tough love. ---- :Bosco: My release date's up to the neurologist. :Yokas: What, are you gonna strong-arm him? :Bosco: Actually, he's a she. I'm gonna have to go with my charms. ---- :Davis (about Capt. Finney): He's going down Sully. Don't worry about it. :Sully: No, he's not. He was right. A patrol cop is never gonna be able to bring down a captain of the NYPD. This is what I was trying to tell you, Davis. This is real life. Nothing ever turns out the way you think it's going to. Good guys don't always win, the bad guys don't always lose. It's never simple, it's never easy. This guy's gonna win. He's gonna beat this. And the people that are going down are the grunts. People like you and me. People like your father. ---- :Finney: Damn it, Dad, I don't care about that. I don't give a damn if they're jealous. I don't give a damn if this case isn't prosecutable. :Capt. Finney: What the hell is it, then? :Finney: Is it true? :Capt. Finney: That's gotta be tough to ask that question. :Finney: No varnish, Dad. No technicalities, no legal BS. Just a simple answer, yes or no? ---- :Capt. Finney (to Finney on the phone) : I want to say I'm proud of you and I love you. :Finney: Wait, what'd you say? :Capt. Finney: I said I love you. :Davis: What's going on? :Finney: He said "I love you." :Davis: What are you talking about? :Finney: He's never said that before. ---- :Finney (to a dead Capt. Finney): You son of a bitch, don't do this! ---- :Carlos (to Levine): For a while today I thought you were in that explosion. I knew you were going there. I heard it come over the radio and I... my stomach flipped, I freaked out. I didn't know what to do. I've never felt that way before, worrying about someone like that. :Levine: What are you saying? :Carlos: Your story about Jerusalem and the bombs. Everyone calling their loved ones…Who did you call, Holly? I got out of the bus and ran the last five blocks. I was afraid. Afraid that I'd lost you. But you didn't call me. You say "I love you" but you didn't call. :Levine: I... I was... :Carlos: It's not about saying the word. It's about actions. It's the best that I can give you right now, and if that's not good enough for you, then I am sorry, but it's all that I can give you. ---- :Cruz (to Rice): So, is it working? :Rice: Hmm? :Cruz: The Task Force. I mean…are we getting them? :Rice: All the buildings that were standing on September 12th are still standing today. :Cruz: Mm hmm, but… :Rice: Guys like this are working hard every day to change that. :Cruz: Yeah, but how do you fight an enemy whose only purpose in life is to die? :Rice: Their purpose is to kill as many of us as possible. Dying is just one of the methods. :Cruz: How do you fight it? :Rice: A little luck, coincidence, preparation. You just gotta be willing to work harder than they do. :Cruz: So it never ends. Just…always… ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes